faranfandomcom-20200213-history
Universes and planes
Universes Universe 69 (Earth) Universe 420 (Middeland) Planes Material plane Feywilds Shadowfell Astral plane Ethereal plane The elemental planes The plane of Fire Between the planes of earth and air, forming the great Volcanic ocean and the Everlasting fog on its borders. The plane of Air Between the planes of Fire and Water, housing the Eye of the Storm on its border with the plane of Water. The plane of Water Between the planes of Air and Earth, it solidifes creating the vast snowy desert on the border with the Earth plane The plane of Earth The most diverse of the elemental planes, home to many mountains, bogs, deserts and such The 9 hells 1 Avernus - charred wasteland of rubble over which the iron towers of the Dukes of Hell stood. Capital Bronze Citadel. The Pillar of skulls near entrance to Dis 2 Dis - Iron city of Dis, the Iron Tower on the top 3 Minauros - Endless bog, City of Chains , Also Minauros, a city held by devils 4 Phlegethos - Fire dominant - city Abriymoch 5 Stygia - Ice dominant -City Tantlin, built on Styx 6 Malbolge - Vapor, stone desert 7 Maladomini - endless maze, city of Malagard 8 Cania - really cold, grad Mephistar, na gleceru grad Nargus (gde je archdevil) 9 Nesus - Malsheem - the citadel of hell. Here rules Asmodeus The Abyss Notable layers: 1: Desert of infinite portals 6: Home of the Great Mother, chief goddess of all beholders 113: Tanathos, domain of the undead 222: Shedaklah. The slime pits 169: Slavoljub's realm 300: The endless maze 423: The sea of corrosion 667: Netol supposedly sleeps there Hadron's Jail The plane where the most terrible of creatures spend eternity in suffering, like liches and failed ascendants, or terrifying beasts too dangerous to exist on the material plane. A prime place for fighters and gloryhunters to prove themselves. Hadron sadistically enjoys the suffering of his prisoners and loves to challenge and make deals with new arrivals. Beastlands Silvanys’ reign, a vast plane with different terrain, housing many beasts and animals, also known as animal heaven. The most proven hunters are welcomed to the Beastlands to live in the Hunt forever. Werepeople also live for their place in the beastlands. Limbo A place where souls wait their final judgement from the high judge, the platinum dragon Bahamut. The plain Is devoid of life other than the souls that reside in it. Mechanus The plane of pure order, ruled by Tempus, the God of time. It consists of massive clockwork cogs, all leading to the huge citadel of time. Populated by drones, it is a place of great mystery and there are no known ways to go there. Olympia A plane in a shape of a giant mountain, and it is believed Skkadi resides on the top. The plane acts as heaven to all Skkadi worshipers, and they live and work in peace trough out the mountain. At its base resides the Steel citadel, waiting for its champion to sit on the Throne. Acheron The endless mazes of walls of books, Acheron is a library collecting all knowledge of the universe. Somewhere in the endless maze lie several magic mirrors, able to see different realities. The only residents are spectral foxes, who are able to planeshift to collect new knowledge on the material plane. One gets easily lost in an everlasting fountain of knowledge. Pandemonium You do not want to know what happens in the plane of the Chaos god Lupus. The plane is supposedly in his mind, and nothing is certain in there. Chaos incarnate floods any mind that comes to his doorstep. It is believed that it existed long before Lupus came there. Extreme caution is needed to survive.